Twist And Shout
by Lana Ackles
Summary: E se o Dean resolvesse ler Twist And Shout? - Homenagem a VERDADEIRA fanfic, muito perfeita.


-Dean, você está chorando? – O azul celeste se concentrava nas feições de seu rosto úmido, passou as costas da mão pelo rosto, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

- C-cas, não sabia que você estava aqui, aliás, o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Os olhos de Dean estavam vermelhos, mas ainda mantinham o verde chamativo.

O anjo logo ficou de pé ao lado (sem se preocupar com os espaços pessoais) fitando-o, as rugas ao redor dos olhos aparecendo conforme os apertava, em sua famosa expressão curiosa.

-Sim, você esta chorando! - colocou uma mão sobre o rosto do caçador, logo sentindo-a molhada.

-Tira a mão! – Ele se afastou e virou o rosto, ainda tentando apagar as lágrimas caídas. – Mas que droga, Cas.

-Você não está machucado, não fisicamente, pelo menos. – Dean encostou a cabeça na parede, ainda de costas para Castiel.

-Não fisicamente, Cas. – E respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, que situação mais _desconfortável._

-Me diga, então, o que aconteceu. – Cas esboçou se aproximar, mas ficou em seu lugar temendo que o loiro tivesse algum ataque ou coisa parecida.

- Eu... eu não. – Foram as únicas palavras que Cas conseguiu entender, logo Dean soltou múrmuros atropelados e soluços, estava chorando novamente. – Você se lembra dos livros do Chuck, com toda essa merda de contar nossas vidas para os outros?

-Lembro. – E infelizmente, lembrava sim. Não se sentia confortável por entrar no assunto, depois de ter lido aquilo que o profeta e os Winchester chamavam de fanfics.

-Bom, ao que parece essa porcaria tem fãs, você sabe né? – Castiel assentiu, mesmo com o caçador de olhos fechados e com a testa colada na parede azul escura. – Alguns deles gostam de escrever sobre nos também, com a versão_ deles._

-Certo... – Anjos podiam se sentir sem graça? Porque era exatamente assim que ele se sentia, Dean devia estar pior, a julgar pelo engasgo vindo de sua garganta. Apenas não esperava pelo que veio a seguir:

-"I just can't help... falling in Love with you". – Apenas um sussurro, e os soluços começaram novamente.

-Estou assustado. – Isso foi, de algum jeito, engraçado, ou irônico, a verdade era que Castiel estava confuso demais, os humanos eram complicados, demais.

Apenas ouviu uma risada de deboche pelo Winchester mais velho.

- Também estou, Cas.

-Pode me dizer apenas o que houve? – Castiel já estava impaciente.

-Uma fanfic, Cas. – Dean foi direto, com um tom mais alto que o normal.

-Sim, já percebi, mas o que é que tem essa fanfic? – Deu dois passos tímidos em direção a Dean, mas ainda parecia longe demais para poder estender seu braço e tocá-lo.

-Era tão perfeita, sabe. Deus... Me sinto tão bicha falando assim, chorando por causa disso. – O loiro bateu a cabeça na parede, amaldiçoando baixo.

-Sobre o que era? – Chegou cada vez mais perto, sentindo o choro de Dean estar quase no fim.

-_Nós_, Castiel, falava sobre nós. – Bateu a cabeça mais uma vez contra a parede.

Nesse momento, Castiel chegou a conclusão de que os humanos eram totalmente_ loucos._

Isso até ele ceder a curiosidade, mexer nos arquivos no computador de Dean, chegando ao site, lendo os primeiros parágrafos.

A estrada estava silenciosa, os pneus do Impala corriam suavemente sobre o asfalto molhado pela chuva, o cheiro de grama molhada no ar deixava o clima gostoso e confortável.

Quando Sam ligou o radio e se deparou com Elvis tocando, não conseguiu entender o jeito em que Dean começou a chorar de novo, enquanto Castiel colava a testa da janela fria, e sussurava para si mesmo alguma loucura sobre cavar Elvis.

Genteeee olá *-*

Enfim, eu li recentemente uma fanfic MARAVILHOSADIVA SEM COMPARAÇÃO destiel, sem brincadeiras, chorei mais com essa fanfic na internet do que com muitos livros famosinhos por ai... Queria fazer essa homenagem a autora, ela tem um grande talento.

O problema é: Ela é Americana (suponho, a fanfic está em inglês e não tem muito sobre ela no site, uma pena) Estive tentando deixar uma mensagem agradecendo a ela pela historia tão comovente.

Não vou ser egoísta, vou partilhar com vocês meu sofrimento, não apenas com esta fic (que ficou horrível, eu sei, no mínimo uma miséria, mas não podia fazer muito.) O link é http*:/*discover*.*livejournal*.*com*/*8648*.*html retirem os *

Eu queria MUITO traduzir a fanfic, mas tempo não esta do meu lado, e tenho medo de pedir pra alguém, porque essa fic é importante para mim e eu queria que quem a traduzisse seja BEM FIEL, sem mudar nada, porque isso é um saco.

Caso não consigam ler bem em inglês, Google tradutor pode ser uma merda mas é melhor que nada, eu garanto que é a MELHOR. (E é muito difícil se decidir por uma fic melhor, porque vocês são ótimos escrevendo, serio)

Por Ultimo, que tal uma review? *U*


End file.
